Begging is the End
by Natsuzuki Sohma
Summary: What happens when Yuki and Kyo, the rat and cat fall in love? What will the Sohma family do? It is forbidden for the rat and cat to love.
1. The Begging

The Begging is the End

Chapter one: The Begging

Summary: What happens when Yuki and Kyo, the rat and cat fall in love? What will the Sohma family do? It is forbidden for the rat and cat to love.

Warning: Character Death, Yaoi, Mpreg, lemon/lime(Maybe), and cursing, maybe more stuff. Also there will be some songs in this. I will at least give credit to some songs, but I won't add the lyrics. I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own, Kazuki, Aiko, Kyoko(Not Tohru's mom), and Kami. The full quote is, "The Begging is the End but there is always a New Begging" and "Love is the Worst Curse but the Greatest Blessing" which if I am correct I believe I came up with them, unless some made it before me. If so… Then it's there's but I made this like two years ago.

"Mommy?" A young girl with red hair walks up to the gray haired women. "Where is daddy?"

"Daddy is at work. Why do you ask?" The women's amethyst eyes turn from the TV screen to look at the other amethyst eyes.

"Daddy has been gone for a long time. I miss him and I am worried." The little girl looks at her two brothers and her youngest sister. All of them sitting on the couch watching a really little kids show.

"He has to work late today. He'll be home really soon. Don't worry." And, as if on cue, the door opens and the red headed, red eyed man walks in.

"I'm home." He shouts in a sing-song voice.

"Daddy!" The four kids jump from their seats and run up to hug their dad.

"Welcome home, Kyo." The gray haired women walks over to the man known as Kyo and kissed him on the cheek. "How was work?"

"It was tiring…" Kyo sighs. "How was your day at home, Yuki?"

"As usual. Taking Kami and Kyoko to daycare." She looks at the two youngest kids, Kyoko being the young red head and red eyed girl and Kami being the male, same eye and hair color. "Then I took Aiko and Kazuki to school." She looks at the twins, Aiko being the one little girl with red hair and amethyst eyes, Kazuki being the gray haired, red eyed boy. "Kazuki got into a fight again."

"Kazuki…" Kyo sighs.

"Aiko helped him."

"Not you two…" Kyo shakes his head.

"Kami bit Kyoko at daycare and Kyoko bit him back."

"You guys need to be nicer." He continues to shake his head. "You guys are begging to get into habits and that won't be good for any of us. I was in that habit before." Kyo goes to the couch and sits down, looking at the TV. "Do you guys promise to be nicer." They all nod. "Especially sense me and mommy need you guys to behave." Kyo sighs, yet again and Yuki starts to get irritated.

'Breathe… He is just as tired as I am.' Yuki thinks to herself. "Hey Kyo. I say the kids and us should go to bed.

"No!" The kids complain.

"I'm not tired mommy." Kazuki whines.

"Please. You guys, just go to bed." Yuki smiles at them with an angelic face and they just give in, nodding. They all walk to their rooms and get in bed. "Thank you." Yuki sighs.

"Now… What else happened? Why did you take Kami and Kyoko to a daycare? You usually never do unless you go somewhere. Where did you go?" Kyo leans over to his wife.

"I just went to hang out with some friends. We ended up going to the store and buying some drinks, and let's just say. I passed out and now I have a major headache." Yuki holds her head and scrunches up her nose to signal that she is in pain.

"I have some Tylenol. You want Some?" Yuki shakes her head. "Well. We should get to bed. Now shouldn't we?" Yuki nods and they leave to bed.

TBC

I know it was a really short chapter but this chapter has no point except to explain descriptions of characters and their names. Yes Yuki is a girl… I should have mentioned it was gender bender as well x3. Anyways, Next few chapters will be a lot better. See you then.

Random facts: Did you know that the Colossal Squids eye is the size of a dinner plate. (My step brother said it's the size of your mom lol)

Stupid jokes: What dinosaur does the vampire fear?

Answer: The Stakeosaurus.


	2. Monster

The Begging is the End

Chapter two: Monster

Song: Monster and Animal I have become by Skillet and Three Days Grace.

Yuki's POV

I wake up from bed and turn to see Kyo gone. "Did he go to work already?" I get up and walk over to my dresser and get dressed. "Wait. It's Saturday. He doesn't have work today." I get dressed and rush out, looking for him. "Kyo? Kyo? Where are you?" I look throughout the house, not realizing the kids starring out the window.

"Mommy… Why is daddy with grandpa outside? Isn't daddy allergic to the rain to?" Aiko looks over at me pointing at Kyo in the rain.

"He's what!" I run over to see Kazuma standing with Kyo in the rain. Kyo looks frightened and I remember that one day, a long time ago when Kazuma took Kyo's bracelet off in front of Tohru to scare her away. "KYO!" I shout as I run out the door with no shoes, almost slipping on the muddy ground. "What are you doing Kazuma?

"I am sorry… Yuki… Kyo… Please forgive me." And with the last word, he took Kyo's bracelet off. Kyo falls to the ground screaming.

Kyo's POV

"Go away! Leave! Take them with you!"

"Kyo…" Yuki leans over to hold me.

"LEAVE!" I scream in my demons voice and I swat her hand away. She jumps away and runs back in, grabbing the kids and running away so they won't see. "Why? Why Shishou?" I look at him, still transforming into the foul monster. "Why do you do this?" Tears fall from my now purple eyes. After the transformation ends, I am on all fours, on the ground ready to run away.

"I am sorry Kyo. I have to follow…"

"No you do not have to! It's your choice! You do realize that right!" Tears fall down my deformed face, and I snarl at my father. "How can you be so stupid Shishou?"

"Kyo. You're the stupid one. If she and your kids love you then they need to love your other side! Not just your human but your monster side!" Shishou yells. After the argument I stand up and walk up to him, starring down at him.

"You are the stupid one Shishou. Listen to yourself. You are killing me just by following that witches orders!" I shout and run into the patch of trees, climbing the furthest one away from Shishou.

Yuki's POV

"Mommy? Where are we..?" Aiko asks

"No questions… Pant… Just run… Pant, pant…" I continue to run holding Kyoko in my arms as the other three run as close as possible to me.

"Mommy, what about daddy?" Kyoko asks, bouncing up and down in my arms.

"I said no questions." I gasp for more air, realizing I can't even run anymore. I stop and set Kyoko down and fall to the ground, trying my best to breathe.

"Mommy? What's going on, mommy? Are you okay, mommy?" The kids continue to ask me questions as I lean on the ground, still attempting to catch any air but nothing. Nothing came. I starred at the trees surrounding me and the kids, realizing we were in a forest. A forest that they won't be able to survive in. "Mommy?" Their voices grow fainter and I struggle for air, trying to breathe so I can protect them. I continue gasping, failing and I realize that I won't be able to protect them. "Mommy! What's wrong!" I turn to see them crying. Tears burned the rims of my eyes and I just wanted to protect them. Failing at my job. Then a silhouette appeared. I hear the kids scream and I wanted to kill whatever it was. I wanted to protect my kids but I just couldn't. I couldn't even protect myself.

Kyo's POV

I stare out over to were Yuki and the kids collapsed. Seeing them all on the ground scared me and I don't know what, but all I remember is suddenly being there right next to a struggling Yuki. I lean over here and grabbing her in my arms. I pick her up and look at the kids. "Get on. I promise I won't hurt you." I tried to sound as calm as possible and it was successful because they climbed on, though very tentatively.

After they were on and holding on tightly I ran out of the forest and back to our house. I open the door to see mine and Yuki's family sitting around starring at us. Hatori stands up and takes Yuki out of my arms, even though I tried to keep him away from her.

"What happened now? Huh Kyo?" Hatori asked.

"God, that's what." I growl setting the kids down.

"How dare you blame this on me! I would never do such a thing to my pet!" Akito, our god screams, slapping me across the face. "And how dare you show yourself in such a hideous form! I am surprised the little rat and her kids didn't just run. Or is that what happened?" Akito smirks.

"No. I told her to leave, and for her to take the kids." Akito smacks me again.

"I never told you to answer me damn monster!" She slaps me across the face again. I growl at the burning pain but stand there, taking it. "Come here cat. I need to tell you something." Akito signals me to come up the stairs into a room. I end up following the god, telling the kids to stay.

"What is it, Akito?" I ask with a bite in my words.

"I want to tell you the truth." There was hidden venom in the words, letting me know she was trying to change me. Make me think stuff that wasn't true.

"Hmmm?" I encourage her to continue talking, really not wanting to hear it.

"Your 'precious' rat never loved you. She is trying to kill you. She doesn't love you. It's part of her plan to ruin your life." The words showed more venom and sounded so much like the truth. "She hates you. She will never truthfully love you. She is trying to tear you down. The last bit of life you have left in you. She is tearing it down. Her heart is ice cold and you haven't noticed it. She is the rat, the one who ruined your life at the begging. How can you let that animal confuse you with the nonsense of love. Nobody loves you like me. She is fooling around. Killing you." Akito's voice grows softer and more sincere. "She hates you like the others, but, even though I sound like I hate you, I really do love you. You are my favorite of all the zodiacs and the reason why you are the 'outcast' is because you are my favorite and everyone is jealous."

_'You are my favorite… Everyone is jealous… The rat hates you… You are the cat and she is the rat…' _I repeat the phrases through my head. 'She's right… She is right… She is god… How can god be wrong? Everything she says is true. Everyone hates me. The rat is the one who made me this… This monster… How could I have been so blind? It's another game of hers and she is just trying to tear me down.' Tears glide down my face as I curl up into a ball. Akito crouches down and hugs me, hlding me lovingly.

"It's alright. I am here. You don't need to cry. The others are not going to tear us apart. I promise." She wipes away my tears and I slowly change back to a human. After I am back to normal she puts my bracelet back on and holds that hand. "Kyo look up." I look up at her, tears still falling. "I will protect you from her, that monstrosity. I promise you I will protect you." She smiles warmly and gets up, walking away.

TBC

See this was a lot better now wasn't it?

Random Facts: Did you know that the cat's tail is used for balance.

Stupid Jokes: What do you get when you cross a Dinosaur and a Grasshopper?

Answer: Bad yard work.


	3. The End

The Begging is the End

Chapter 3, The End

Song(s): One Day to Late- Skillet

Yuki's POV

A rush of air fills my lungs after Hatori helped me. The kids swarmed me like a mob of paparazzi.

"Mommy, are you alright? What happened?" Aiko asked me frantically.

"I'm fine… My asthma acted up, that's all… Where's daddy?" I scope the room, searching for bright orange hair. The closest thing to his hair was Kureno's dark red hair.

"Akito went to talk with him… Took him up to his room." Shigure said, looking away from us all. He sounded way too serious, causing my muscles to tighten and I was gone and up the stairs.

I see Akito walking down the hall, smirking that evil smirk she always had when she twisted a person's mind. "What did you do to him?"

"Go look and see." Akito walks down the stairs leaving me to stare.

I run into Kyo's room, slamming the door open and then shut again. I stand by his door, watching him cry on the ground. "Kyo?"

"No! Leave me alone!" He shouts.

"What did she say?"

"All I needed to know! The truth! Your plans!"

"What are you talking about Kyo? What plans?" I walk over to him, kneeling down next to him. "What are you talking about Kyo? I don't have any plans…"

"You are trying to kill me! That's what you are trying to do! That is your plan! You planned to trick me into loving you and then you were going to toss me away like a bunch of garbage! You don't love me! You just want me dead!" Kyo screams, tears streak down his face, leaving little rivers on his tanned skin. "You hate me! All you see me as is the cat! The cat the rat is supposed to hate! The cat the rat dose hate! You hate me and that's all there is to it."

"I don't know what Akito said but whatever it is, it is not true. I love you. I need you. How can I hate someone I need? I may be the rat but the rat isn't that cruel. The rat would never want the cat dead. How could anyone want the cat dead? The cat is too attractive." I smile trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Lies! That's all you know how to do! You can only lie! I loved you so much and now… Now I don't know anymore. I loved you so breathlessly and you… You hate me… Is it even possible…?"

"Kyo, love is two sided, never one! How can you say that I don't love you if you love me? It's impossible for it to be one sided… Absolutely impossible."

"So now you are saying I never even loved you? That's great! That's just damn f****** great! Now I don't even know what love is like!"

"Not my point at all Kyo. If you did love me then that would mean I loved you… I do love you Kyo."

"More lies! Akito is the only one who loved me!" I sit on the ground watching Kyo argue with me. Tears prick the back of my eyelids, threatening to spill. "You never loved me! No one ever did except Akito! You all are just jealous that I am her favorite!" He continues to scream and shout as tears fall from my eyes. I sit listening; trying to understand what is going on when I am broken out of the trance from a high pitched scream.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kyo shuts up and stands up, running down the stairs while I trail behind.

By the time we get down there, the house was evacuated and the screams were silenced and four bodies were lying down with blood all over them.

"No…" I silently say. "No!" I lean down next to the bodies, tears falling more harshly. "No, no, no!" I hold the smallest one, Kyoko. Kyo leans down, same actions as me, except grabbing Kami, then Aiko, and last, Kazuki. All of them Stabbed multiple times. "No…" I set Kyoko down and curl up on the floor. Kyo just sits there, and then he collapses. I look up, hearing the thump. I see his body, flat. Panicking, I on curl and crawl over to him. I flip him over to see his pale red eyes and his face pale. "No, no, no! Not Kyo. Not them… No…" I curl back up into a ball, crying to myself.

_**"Kyo! I'm pregnant!"**_

_** "What! Really! Boy or girl?"**_

_** "How am I supposed to know? I just took the test a few minutes ago."**_

I turn over, hearing footsteps.

_**"There twins! Boy and girl!" A doctor screams.**_

_** "Twins!" Kyo shouts as I lay on the bed passed out from the birth.**_

The footsteps get closer and closer, until they are insight. Something drops from the person's hands and they run closer to me and my family.

_**"There's more? More kids?" Kyo shouts.**_

_** "Yes Kyo… A boy this time…"**_

The person checks the kids, then Kyo, only receiving growls from me.

_**"No more okay… We can't have anymore… Three is enough." Kyo sighs.**_

_** "But Kyo… They want another sibling and I don't mind another."**_

_** "But it's to many! Too much money. I will have to get a better job or you will have to get one."**_

_** "Fine I'll get a job… Just please."**_

_** "No!"**_

The person now checks on me, picking me up and checking my breathing. I see the tears from the person fall onto the ground.

_**"Kyo… I'm…"**_

_** "Let me guess… Pregnant? Again?"**_

_** "Yes. I am so excited!"**_

_** "I said no more… Yuki… Why did you…"**_

_** "It's not my fault you didn't use a condom!"**_

_** "Eh… Well… Um… Argh! Fine! You win but this is the last!"**_

_** "Okay!" I squeak happily.**_

"Yuki? Yuki? What happened? What…" The person, a female asks.

"Th-they are…" I grab a hold of the women and I transform into a rat, still holding onto the girl for dear life. "Please tell me this is a nightmare… Please… Let it be a nightmare and it never happened…" I cry into her shirt.

"Yuki… I wish I could say that but…" The girl, I figured it be Tohru sobbed silently and almost unnoticeably. "But… I am sorry. I really am…"

-Months Later-

"Hatori… How did this happen anyways?" I ask.

"Your kids…"

"I know what happened to them but I mean Kyo… What happened? How did he?"

"It's simple… He was under too much stress and he was obviously ill… It most likely gave him such a bad fever he ended up…" Hatori looks away… "What are you going to be doing now? Now that they are gone?"

"Nothing… I can't do anything… They are all I had and Akito killed them…"

"Don't kill yourself… Got it!" Haru poked his head from the kitchen, shouting as Tohru finished making the food for the family. I started living with all the Sohma's on their property and Tohru came along. Shigure couldn't keep his old house so I couldn't live with him. Where else was I supposed to go?

"Humph…" I replied quietly turning away from him. "What other options do I have?"

"To live on like what they would want you to do!" Haru shouted, obviously going black.

"I won't promise anything." I folded my arms and walked away. I walked out the door and into the forest by Shigure's house, even though so far away, leaving no sign of where I was going. I walked to the lake where Tohru and I found Kyo as a demon, trying to calm him down. I walk up to the water and stare down. 'I should just jump and get it over with… I've waited a month and I can't stand it anymore…' I walk over into the water and swim to the middle. Then I don't even take a breath of air as I dive down. Of course after a while, my body forces me back up and I cooperate. I decided to go back over to the edge and tie a heavy rock on my leg so that I won't float back up. I swim back to the edge and find a strong vine and heavy rock. I tie the two together and then tie the other end of the vine to my ankle. I grab the rock and walk over to the lake again. I jump in with the rock and I slowly, or at least it seemed like it, sunk to the bottom of the lake. I feel my lungs burn, trying to get me to breath. I deny them any air and instead suck in the water. The water burns in my lungs as it hits the sides. I feel the candle of life flicker and the next thing I know; there are five black silhouettes in the water. Each one glaring daggers at me… After trying to focus on them I realize it's my kids and Kyo. They look at me with hurt eyes, watching me trying to end my life. After a bit more of the pain in my lungs, my body goes numb from the cold. After an even longer period of time, the light of the candle goes out and all that is left is darkness.

The End

JKJK… Of course I won't end with them dying… Ish…

Random Fact: Did you know that the dog doesn't just see shades of black and white but shades of red as well.

Stupid Jokes: What instrument does the skeleton dislike?

Answers: The Organ.


End file.
